The Oddest Love Story Ever
by yaoilovelove
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro are in love with each other but they dont know that the other loves them :P also, they are both most definitely gay, but are both seme...what will happen?


**Author's Note:** LOL, I wrote this while I was on the train home from school, on loose leaf, but I couldn't bring myself to type it up cuz I was so damn lazy….don't hit me! *begs*

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

**Warning:** YAOI! GAY LOVE! BOYxBOY! SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Some cursing too.

**The Oddest Love Story Ever**

"Oi!" Shiro snapped out of the muse he had been in as Ichigo's loud voice jarred through his daze. He blinked up at the younger boy, whose bright orange hair gleamed underneath the sunlight coming from the window. An impatient look crossed the other's face as Shiro continued to blink stupidly, his golden black eyes coming in and out of view.

"What is it?" Shiro finally asked when he had fully woken from the fantasy he had been dreaming of. He had even bought the necessary materials but the likelihood of them actually coming to use was _very_ unlikely. The reason was standing in front of him with a scowl and an increasingly dark glare.

"Wanna spar today?" the other boy asked bluntly. Shiro sighed; ever since he since the middle of the school year, when he had transferred in and joined the judo club, the younger boy had been constantly challenging him to repeated matches since he had been beaten by Shiro and lost his place as number one in the school…even though he was a freshman. The boy really must have guts to nonchalantly walk into a second year classroom, though it didn't really matter since he was only second in Japan. Of course, Shiro was first but he wasn't bragging at all when he said that…cough cough.

Ichigo was the same height as Shiro, who was already pretty tall, and they were both hot and ripped from their many judo practices, so they often drew the attention of both men and women when they were together. Shiro was really getting tired of the many matches, but he still beat the younger boy to a pulp every time, but he was disturbed. Since he had first met the bright and stubborn tangerine boy, he had begun to have odd dreams, often including him attacking the boy a different way. And recently the dreams had gotten worse and worse, until there he was fantasizing about fucking and torturing the boy while he was supposed to be goddamn learning economics. He had known that he was gay since middle school, but he had never been attracted to someone this much.

_**Crack!**_ A sharp pain radiated from the top of Shiro's head as he glared up at the boy speechlessly. The other had become so frustrated with Shiro's silence that he had executed the chop-chop moves to the head that only occurred in movies or anime.

"Brat…what do you think you're doing?" Shiro scowled at the orange head, his temples throbbing from the force of the hit. He wanted to smack the boy hard, to drag him into the dojo and give him a good beating, to kiss him until the other's lips were bruised, to fuck him into the grou-NO! Shiro slammed his head against the desk a few time harder than how Ichigo had hit him before. His vision began to go black and as he slumped onto his desk fully, he thought fuzzily that at least this time he wouldn't be able to have a weird fantasy that included him tormenting the…other…b…oy…..

"Oi! Wake up! Dammit, don't die on me, you idiot senpai!" Shiro felt himself being shook, hands grab his head, then pull his cheeks…wait, pull his cheeks hard? Owwwww! He shot up, then groaned as his head throbbed; it felt like he had been thrown off the side of the building.

Shiro slowly blinked his eyes, like an owl, to clear away the fuzzy black spots from his eyes…and found himself staring into those deep brown eyes of the person who haunted him, day and night. He was unable to move, to even twitch, as all of his being focused on the beautiful teen before him. It was no good...he wanted to touch the tangerine head, to kiss him softly…

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked Shiro worriedly. Shiro snapped out of his daze and scooted backwards as fast as he could until his back hit the wall. Doing so, he missed the flash of hurt in those chocolate eyes. Shakily, Shiro stood up and leaned against the wall. This was bad; he had come so close to snapping and attacking the younger teen. He had to avoid Ichigo from now on or else he really would attack the other and fuck him hard. He passed his hand over his face, wearily thinking about the fuss Ichigo would kick up. It would be fine; he would just avoid him until he gained some measure of control over himself. He slowly walked forward, hooked his finger around the strap of his bag and swung it over his shoulder, and walked out of the classroom without a backwards glance at the object o his desires.

Ichigo slammed his fist against the window, controlling his strength just enough so that he wouldn't end up breaking the window. The bastard! Not only had he ignored him, but he had also avoided staying close to him. Ichigo had seen how Shiro-senpai had looked at him after the older teen had scooted backwards so quickly that he could have set a record if there was an event in the Olympics. There had been pure fear in those golden black eyes, as if Shiro was a deer caught in headlights. Damn, maybe he shouldn't have kept bothering Shiro-senpai, but the guy kept beating him to a pulp every match so why would he be afraid? There was always something pulling him here. Of course it was always for the challenges for the matches with the other, but it wasn't just because of his wounded pride. Shiro-senpai was beautiful when he was sparring, with his shoulder length silver hair disheveled and droplets of sweat clinging to him as he threw his opponent across the room. It always looked as if he had just had sex after a match, and his body was so perfectly sculpted, with hard rippling muscles under snowy white skin that even clothes couldn't conceal.

Ichigo gazed out of the window and spotted Shiro-senpai walking out of the school grounds. His silver hair gleamed brightly underneath the sun's bright rays. Ichigo watched as the older teen's hips swayed subtly to a natural beat while he walked slowly. He wanted to grab that firm ass, to torture his Shiro until the other was begging for release. Ichigo swallowed tightly; it would never happen, since Shiro-senpai was so disgusted by him that he had scooted backwards so quickly. A pang tore through his chest and he raised his hand to rub absentmindedly at the ache as he gazed longingly at the one person that he just wanted to fuck senseless.

Shiro walked into his apartment complex and began to strip. He carelessly tossed his slightly damp clothes into the laundry basket as he strode into his large bathroom. It had started drizzling a bit when he was almost home, so at least he hadn't been soaked. He started the shower and turned the hot water on full blast so that steam began to rise from the spray of rushing water. He felt the water beating at his neck, shoulders, and back and clenched muscles finally began to loosen as he relaxed, bit by bit.

As Shiro was rinsing one last time, he heard his doorbell ring. He hurriedly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a small towel around his waist. That must be the package he had ordered online. Still dripping from both his hair and body, he walked across the plush carpeting and opened the door without looking through the peephole. Standing there was Ichigo rather than the delivery man he had been expecting, and he looked worried. As soon as the other saw Shiro's face, he opened his mouth to say something, but then noticed Shiro's barely clad and extremely wet state. Hi face turned pale, then flushed, and went stark white once again.

Shiro looked around and saw that all the female and male neighbors of his that had been walking around, had all stopped to ogle his muscular body. He even spotted a few younger teenagers, both girls and boys again, peeking around the corner of the hallway. He sighed, then smiled charmingly at his admirers. After all, that would both drive them away and they would be willing to lend him a favor if he ever needed one. The onlookers all fainted from blood loss from a nosebleed because of the gleaming smile that had been pasted firmly on his sculpted face. He sighed again, then turned back to Ichigo, who wore a small expression of distaste on his face. Had he noticed that Shiro had smiled more at the males? He couldn't exactly help that he was a gay single and that there were both cute and handsome boys ogling his near nakedness. His weariness came back to hit him full force and he leaned against the doorjamb.

"What is it?" Shiro asked Ichigo tiredly. The younger teen stuttered, then lost his voice as his eyes were fixated on a spot around Shiro's hips. Frowning, Shiro looked down and noticed that his towel had loosened slightly and was now just barely hanging off his hips instead of being wrapped around his waist. When he looked back up, he noticed that the admiring gazes from the onlookers had come back and were even more powerful than before. For some reason, Shiro felt like a steak underneath the gaze of a pack of hungry wolves. Groaning internally, he reluctantly stepped back and pulled Ichigo inside before shutting the door. It wouldn't do any good if those people stampeded towards him and Ichigo was hurt.

Shiro watched Ichigo fidget awkwardly and sighed again. It seemed like he was doing a lot of sighing because of this brat. He strode past him into his living room and heard the younger boy tentatively enter the room. Where the hell had his privacy gone? Especially because he was just barely _not_ naked. He dropped the towel from his hips and bent down to pick up his clean change of clothes from the couch, missing the gasp of surprise from Ichigo's mouth. He pulled his boxers on and decided to forego the rest of his clothes. It was comfortable with only boxers on and he was at home. Besides, it would be too hot if he put the rest of his clothes on. He bent down to pick up the towel and tossed it into the laundry basket by the bathroom door and returned to the living room.

Ichigo hadn't moved, still standing there while twisting his hands nervously. Shiro noticed that the younger boy was dripping and recalled that it had begun to rain hard just as he got home. The other must have been caught on his way, since he had left after Shiro had. But Ichigo's apartment was in the opposite direction from Shiro's, so what was he doing here?

Shiro mussed the bright orange hair and said, "You're soaked, even your hair is dripping. Go use my shower while I go wash your clothes. I'll lend you something from my closet." Ichigo flinched, then nodded numbly and muttered a quick thanks.

"Throw your clothes into the basket before you shower," Shiro called as the younger teen walked into the bathroom. He walked into his room to rummage around for a few of his extra sweats. A thought occurred to him and he froze. Since Ichigo had been completely soaked, then he would have to lend a pair of underwear too. He felt his cheeks warm at the thought of seeing Ichigo in front of him after a shower, wearing his clothes. This had been one of his fantasies, but the difference had been that there would be sex afterwards. That definitely wouldn't be possible here.

Shiro stood up and banged his head on the shelf above his dresser. He cried out and fell with a thud, curling up on the floor, clutching his head as waves of pain wracked through it. A few seconds later, the door to his room shot open and revealed a Ichigo…a very wet, panting, and utterly naked Ichigo.

"What happened?" the younger teen demanded, so far unaware of his state of undress, well, rather his complete nudity. Shiro struggled to sit up and tears came unbidden to his eyes from the pain in his head.

"I'm fine," Shiro muttered, then looked in the other direction while waving in Ichigo's general direction, "Just do something about that." Ichigo stared at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, the glanced down and noticed that everything was in full view for Shiro to enjoy. Not that the younger teen would know that, of course…the enjoyment part.

Blushing furiously, he stammered, "S-sorry! I'll go finish my shower right now." He tore out of the room, giving Shiro a nice view of the ass that he longed to fuck. He stood up and sat down on his bed. He flopped onto his back and threw his arms over his face. Ichigo had been so beautiful, with his tanned skin and rippling muscles. The way the water had trailed down his body, tracing the shapes of his abs had been captivating. Shiro closed his eyes.

Ichigo was leaning against the door as if he wanted to keep something out. He had been so stupid to forget to wrap himself with a towel first. He had just panicked when he had heard Shiro-senpai's cry of pain. But what was he doing here in the first place? He had meant to go home once it had started raining, but he'd found himself standing outside of Shiro-senpai's apartment complex. He didn't know what had spurred him to ring the doorbell. When the older teen had opened the door while wearing nothing but a flimsy towel, Ichigo had wanted to attack him right then and there.

Ichigo had seen the other smile brightly at the damn pervy men and women who had been ogling his senpai's body. Of course, he couldn't complain because he could barely keep himself from drooling, but it had just pissed him the fuck off. The older teen's silver hair had been dripping while rivulets of water had traced the firm planes of his body. He had wanted to push him inside and lick off the trails of water from that body, while watching Shiro-senpai whimper and moan in pleasure.

Then, the other had invited Ichigo inside and Ichigo had been shocked. Didn't the other know that he was dangerous? Or did Shiro-senpai just not see him as a man and was completely oblivious? He had been standing there awkwardly when the older teen had begun the motions of changing. His back had been to Ichigo, but when the albino had pulled off his towel, he had been presented with the view of a delicious, mouth watering ass. His control had very nearly snapped right there, especially when Shiro-senpai had bent down to pick up his boxers. The older teen must be totally idiotic to just walk around in front of him in just boxers.

Ichigo had flinched when the older boy had ruffled his hair; after all, the less Shiro-senpai touched him and was touched by Ichigo, then the more control he would have over himself. He had just begun showering when he had heard the loud thud and Shiro-senpai's cry of pain. He had completely lost his calm and rushed out of the shower without thinking of grabbing a towel to cover himself with.

Shiro-senpai had told him to cover up and looked away from Ichigo's body. Ichigo stepped back into the still steam shower and poured some shampoo into his hand. It was what Shiro-senpai smelled like. Unbidden, the image of when the older teen had opened the door rose to his mind. He had been leaning slightly on the doorjamb and his hair hung over his eyes in dripping locks. The towel had slipped and was barely hanging onto his hips while trails of water had run down that sculpted body. Ichigo swallowed and forced his rising desire back down. He knew that he had to leave before he lost control of his desires.

Ichigo remembered the image that had greeted him when he'd rushed into Shiro-senpai's bedroom. The older teen had been struggling to sit up, his shoulder length hair still wet from his shower. He'd been flushed and wearing nothing but his tight boxers; his eyes had teared up and he was panting slightly…it was like he had just been tortured and tormented during a good fuck session. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt himself harden. It was no good, he couldn't help himself. He slipped into his favorite daydream, imagining that he had pushed Shiro-senpai down. He kissed his way down that soft and snowy skin, before rising up and kissing the other thoroughly, letting their tongue dance in a battle for dominance. He left the older teen panting for breath and began to lick and suck and nibble his way down that neck.

Ichigo curled his hand around his dick, beginning to stroke it, as he imagined the albino writhing beneath him. He would slowly ease himself into the other's body, and his hand strokes quickened. His breath came faster as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock and imagined thrusting into Shiro's willing body. He rubbed his finger slightly over the foreskin of his cock and moaned. His breath sped until he was at his brink.

"Oh god, Shiro!" Ichigo cried as he came into his hand. He lifted his hand covered in cum and stared at it…

Shiro was still lying on his bed with his arms flung over to cover his face. He could feel his face burning from what had just happened. This brought to mind the sight of the younger teen's naked body again. He flushed a brighter red, then slipped into another fantasy. As he did, he slowly pulled off his boxers and threw them onto the floor. He reached for his already stiffening cock as he imagined licking his way down that lean body of the other boy. He sucked the cock of the younger boy and licked his way up the bottom of the cock. He watched as Ichigo panted and moaned, his fingers digging into the coverlet of the bed. He would torment the orange head until he was begging for release.

Ichigo's member had been about the same size as Shiro's though it wasn't surprising since their bodies were basically the same size too. Shiro stroked his dick, his strokes quickening and began to pant as pleasure coursed through his body from the friction and the heat. He imagined it was Ichigo kneeling before him, his coral lips taking in Shiro's cock, his tongue tracing the underside as he contracted his throat muscles. Shiro moaned, his grip tightened and his hips bucked as he finally released.

"I-Ichi!" he hissed as he shot up in pleasure. Shiro panted, still shaking from the force of his orgasm. He grabbed a tissue and wiped off his cum. After, he lay back down…

Ichigo was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, his arms around his knees…

"How sick am I?" thought the two.

Shiro lay there on his bed, too exhausted to keep awake. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome his, forgetting that he was naked and not knowing that the teenager in his bathroom was very much in love with him and currently horny…

Ichigo finally wiped himself dry before stepping out to search for clothes. He didn't find Shiro-senpai anywhere so he pushed open the door to the bedroom and called softly.

"Shiro-senpai? Shi—" Ichigo's voice sputtered to a stop as he saw the older teen sleeping on the bed, very much naked. He took a step closer, then another, and another until he found himself standing next to the sprawled teen. Ichigo gazed down at the snow white skin and silver hair. Even his eyelashes were silvery gray, Ichigo realized as he stared down at the lean body in front of him. His breath quickened as he continues to stare, this time looking at Shiro-senpai's cock. He felt his desire coming back to him, many time stronger than before as he recalled the fantasies he had experienced, where he had fucked the older teen until he was screaming in pleasure. Ichigo could feel his self control slipping from his fingers the longer he stared at his love before him. His fingers curled into fists as he made a decision as he continued watching the naked albino before him…

**Author's Note:** Well, there ya go, I hoped ya'll like it. Dun Dun Dun…..a naked and sleeping Shiro and a very lusty Ichigo….well, well, well, what shall we do? The problem is that they are both seme *wiggles eyebrows* hence the Odd Love Story :P I hoped ya enjoyed my pervy 14 yr old fantasies lol. Please R&R. I promise I'm gonna work on Dealing With It soon, just need some inspiration. Who do you think should be seme? Please tell me in your comments.


End file.
